La Más Bella
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Carlisle le ha advertido a Edward que no se acerque a Helena pues ella es muy peligrosa pero... ¿cómo sabe Carlisle eso? ¿Acaso había tenido ya un anterior encuentro con la muchacha?... HelenaxCarlisle


Bien, primero que nada vamos a aclarar los términos para que no se confundan ni me manden reviews sin saber. El personaje de Helena Cullen lo cree yo, mi amiga buuminwonderland se dedicó a hacerme las historis como regalo, así que no es que le robé el personaje ni nada. Para situarlos más o menos en el contexto, ésto es lo que sería como el prólogo de la historia de Helena. En el primer momento, Carlisle le a Edward que tenga cuidado con ella, lo que dio el pie a esta historia, ¿cómo sabe Carlisle que Edward debe tener cuidado con ella y por qué? En esta historia lo descubriremos!  
**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes propios de Twilight, tal como lo son los Cullen y los Vulturi, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Helena Cullen es un personaje que me pertenece, solicitar permiso si se desea utilizar. Desde ya muchas gracias!

* * *

**La más Bella**

Carlisle llevaba ya varios días en Volterra, hospedándose en el castillo subterráneo de los Vulturi. No era una vida tan mala, se había logrado a adaptar fácilmente, además de que los lujos lo rodeaban y de que cada cosa que quería, la tenía. Era bueno haberse hecho amigo de alguien como Aro, o eso pensaba, hasta que un día llegó al salón a desayunar, encontrándose con Cayo y Marco, no había señal de la presencia del líder.  
-Buenos días Carlisle-saludó el rubio, con aquella monótona expresión de su rostro-. Aro ha salido a encontrarse con su hermano.  
-¿Su hermano?-se sorprendió el huésped-. Nunca había escuchado hablar acerca de un supuesto hermano de Aro.  
-Pues lo tiene… se llama Dante. Se irá al exterior un tiempo, por lo que dejará a su hija a cargo de Aro. Helena es la sobrina de Aro y él la adora, te recomiendo que cumplas sus caprichos o podrías meterte en problemas-informó Marco.  
-¿Tiene alguna habilidad especial?-se interesó Carlisle.  
-¡Oh sí! Helena tiene una habilidad nata para la tortura, una habilidad muy apreciada por nosotros. Es por ello que su familia está encargada de manejar nuestro dinero, son como una pequeña mafia que controlan el resto de la mafia de vampiros, su familia es muy conocida y respetada por todos nosotros-sonrió Cayo-. Incluso ha logrado derrotar a Jane, Alec y Demetri a la vez, tiene un don nato.  
-Ya… ya veo, entiendo…-Cullen no podía negar lo asustado que se hallaba, aunque no había perdido la cordura del todo, tan solo tenía que mantenerse apartado de aquella chica durante su estadía en Volterra y evitar que ésta se fije en él, era una tarea sencilla.  
Cerca de media hora después, las criadas entraron a gran velocidad, depositando dos tazas de tentadora sangre caliente. Estaban aterradas, debían de haber llegado. Tal y como pensaron, las puertas se abrieron y se vislumbró al líder de los Vulturi, quien se hiso a un lado en una marcada reverencia para poder dejarle paso a la jovencita que iba tras él. Su oscuro cabello era de un color que Carlisle jamás había visto en otra persona, un color rojo sangre que resaltaba de manera increíble contra la blanca palidez de la joven. Sus ojos también eran rojos y fríos, no mostraban ninguna señal de compasión. Entró con paso bailarín, se movía con gracia y decisión. Aro entró tras ella y miró a los tres vampiros ya sentados en la mesa, quienes rápidamente se pusieron de pie.  
-Cayo, Marco, nuevamente tenemos el placer de contar con la presencia de mi querida sobrina entre nosotros-sonrió Aro, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.  
-Siempre es un placer tenerte entre nosotros… Helena-el rubio se acercó hasta ellos y se inclinó sobre una rodilla para tomar la mano de la jovencita y besarla con respeto.  
-Lo mismo digo yo querida Helena, espero que pases una agradable estadía junto a nosotros, aquí en Volterra-sonrió Marco, pero la aludida no parecía ni mínimamente interesada en sus palabras, sino que miraba fijamente al tercer vampiro, desconocido para ella. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero al hacerlo lo hizo con una melodiosa voz, una voz que parecía una melodía de muerte.  
-¿Quién es él?-preguntó la pelirroja, sin dejar de mirar a Carlisle-. Es guapo… lo quiero.  
-Helena, tengo el honor de presentarte a nuestro huésped, él es un vampiro recientemente transformado. Su nombre es Carlisle Cullen, permanece con nosotros hace ya siete meses-explicó su tío, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Ya veo… con que Carlisle-la vampiresa se acercó al desconocido y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, examinándolo. Finalmente, cuando estuvo satisfecha, sonrió y, poniéndose en puntas de pie, lo besó-. Serás mi nuevo juguete.  
Los tres Vulturi por poco no pueden evitar la risa al ver la cara de horror de su invitado, después de las historias que Cayo y Marco se habían pasado contándole, se había fijado en él, estaba en problemas, esa chica era muy peligrosa.  
-Pero… pero…-titubeó Cullen, más pálido de lo normal-. S-señorita… yo…  
-Anda Carlisle, no vas a decirle que no a una niña que tan solo quiere jugar, ¿verdad?-sonrió Cayo.  
-Es verdad, yo solo quiero jugar-tras los pucheros de Helena, el rubio no pudo más que suspirar y asentir, tomándola de la mano-. ¡Bien, vamos a mi habitación!-lo jaló hacia la parte subterránea del castillo, aunque no era un cuarto tal y cual el doctor se lo imaginaba, sino que era prácticamente una cámara de tortura, con todos los elementos habidos y por haber.  
-Bienvenido al mundo de la tortura… Carlisle Cullen…-una maniática sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la muchacha. Él intentó escapar, claro que sin éxito alguno. La muchacha tenía todas las cualidades necesarias para ser una maestra de tortura: era veloz, fuerte e inquietantemente siniestra.  
-Por favor Helena… pequeña… te lo suplico… yo no…-trató de excusarse el vampiro.  
-No señor Cullen, usted me prometió que jugaría conmigo y ahora lo hará-sonrió ella-. No habrá discusión al respecto-la chica apareció detrás de su víctima, tomándola con una brutal fuerza y arrastrándolo hasta una camilla, sobre la cual lo ató con cinturones y cadenas-. Y por las dudas, para que no escapes…-sonrió ella a la vez que un horrible ruido de quebradura se escuchó por todo el ambiente, ella había quebrado sus piernas. Carlisle no pudo reprimir un alarido que brotó de sus labios, a la vez que sentía un profundo dolor que lo invadía-. Así está mejor-se burló ella.  
-Hm… basta, por favor-sollozó él, quedándose paralizado al sentir que la sobrina de Aro destrozaba su ropa con una gran facilidad. Ya no sabía que esperar, por lo que se decidió a cerrar los ojos e intentar poner la mente en blanco, lográndolo por unos momentos, hasta que sintió que la pelirroja lo obligaba a extender su dedo índice derecho. Al voltear a ver que era lo que Helena tramaba se horrorizó al distinguir una maquina para arrancar las uñas que ella había arrastrado junto a él-. ¡Detente por favor!-suplicó él, en vano. Se escuchó un pequeño golpe y luego un grito desgarrador inundó el lugar, siendo seguido de una divertida risa de la menor. Más gritos siguieron tras el primero cuando ella comenzó a quitarle una por una todas las uñas de la mano, uñas que volaron por toda la habitación. El rubio no podía hacer más que retorcerse de dolor, un dolor que solo una vez en su vida había sido capaz de igualar. A las uñas de las manos siguieron las de los pies. Finalmente, cuando Helena hubo terminada su labor, el mayor no podía dejar de respirar agitado, intentando olvidarse del dolor que lo invadía. Miró a la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-¿Y-ya?... ¿Contenta?-inquirió.  
-¿Contenta? Pero mi estimado Carlisle, ¡esto es solo el comienzo!-rió Helena.  
-No por favor… ya basta… me duele mucho…-suplicó, claro que eso no era nada a los oídos de la sanguinaria muchacha, quien sonrió y con una pinza aprisionó el su miembro, lastimando esa zona tan frágil para él-. ¡Aaaa! ¡Helena, basta! ¡Quítala por favor, me duele! ¡Haré lo que sea!  
-Lo que sea es poco y nada…-sonrió ella, sentándose en su abdomen. Se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente. Lentamente profundizó el beso, utilizando su lengua y dientes, mordisqueando por doquier. No estuvo satisfecha hasta que un gemido de dolor brotó de la lastimada boca del joven bajo ella. Cuando sus necesidades se vieron satisfechas, la vampiresa comenzó a descender, besando y lamiendo el cuello del mayor. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un juguete tan exquisito, por lo que se decidió a disfrutarlo al máximo, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa, por lo que decidió aprovecharla al máximo. Descendió por el pecho, centrándose principalmente en aquellos duros y rosados botones que lo coronaban. Pudo apreciar el fornido torso del doctor, recorriéndolo con sus propios dedos y dientes, dejando varias marcas y moretones en el camino. Se concentró y usando sus poderes intensificó el largo de sus afiladas uñas, trazando un extenso mapa por todo el pecho del hombre, descendiendo luego por su abdomen.  
-Ah… Helena…-Carlisle debía admitir que a pesar del dolor, una tortuosa sensación de placer se estaba apropiando de todo su ser.  
-Lo sabía, sabía que terminarías gimiendo de placer por mí-se burló ella-. Ahora te entregarás a mí, ¿cierto?  
-Así es…-asintió él, en una hermosa visión. Un hilo de baba descendía desde su boca, recorriéndole el mentón, y sus ojos estaban dilatados por el gran placer que sentía-. Por favor… no te detengas… mi bellísima Helena…  
-Sus órdenes son música para mis oídos-la vampiresa no pudo más que entregarse al placer que el muchacho le hacía sentir. Bajó con sus manos por la cadera del muchacho, eludiendo la necesitada parte del doctor Cullen, para bajar un poco más y aferrarse al trasero de él. Cuando tubo el impulso requerido para poder descender, se inclinó y mordisqueó los pezones del muchacho, endureciéndolos, poniéndolos erectos de esa manera. Disfrutó de los gemidos del rubio, roncos y profundos, como si saliesen desde el fondo de la garganta de Carlisle, los cuales no se detenían-. Hmm… si eso es lo que produce mi boca en tus pezones… me pregunto que pasara si además…-llevó una mano al herido miembro del vampiro de ojos dorados y sonrió al escuchar el gritito que él producía. Comenzó un constante movimiento de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo a arriba, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad, sin que él pudiese correrse debido a las pinzas que sujetaban su miembro. Lloró una vez más, teniendo la necesidad de eyacular pero sin poder hacerlo por aquél sujetador.  
-Te lo suplico…-sollozó él en un gemido lastimero, que al parecer divirtió a la muchacha, quien le hizo más presión para luego liberarlo finalmente de la presión. Ante la sonrisa de alivio de Cullen, acarició un poco más su erecto miembro, y fueron necesarios tan solo unos pequeños roces para que él se corriera en la mano de la menor y parte de su propio pecho.  
-Bien Carlisle, basta de jueguitos…-Helena se quitó sus propias prendas, dejándolas abandonadas en el suelo, junto a las del hombre quien yacía a su lado. Se inclinó sobre él de forma que él lamiera su entrepierna a la vez que ella lamía su miembro. Sintió la lengua del mayor penetrar lentamente su vagina, era una sensación vertiginosa, la llevaba hasta placeres realmente inmensos. Los gemidos comenzaron a escapar de su boca antes de haber podido introducir el miembro de Carlisle en ella, por lo que debió contentarse con reprimirlos y comenzar a lamer, echando una mordida de vez en cuando. Sintió como el muchacho se corría nuevamente, esta vez en su boca. Ella escupió el contenido y, mirándolo furioso, lo abofeteó-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Imbésil!-lo golpeó una segunda vez a modo de recordatorio-. Recuerda que allí la que manda soy yo, no puedes venirte en mi boca. Más respeto…  
-Lo siento… mi bellísima Helena…-jadeó Carlisle, mirándola a los ojos.  
-Perdonado… mi bellísimo Carlisle-lo besó con una ternura extraña en ella-. Prepárate para lo mejor…-sonrió ella y, tomando un leve impulso, se sentó sobre el erecto miembro del aludido. Comenzó a subir y bajar en un placentero ritmo sin límites, sintiendo el abrazador fuego de la pasión recorrer su cuerpo. Aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, levantándose y dejándose caer salvajemente. El muchacho sintió la necesidad de atraerla hacia sí, cosa que no podía lograr pues aún continuaba encadenado, por lo que simplemente se dedicó a gemir de placer, aferrado a las mantas que la camilla a la que estaba aferrado tenía. Finalmente Carlisle se vino dentro de la joven, provocando, por consecuente, que ella también se corriera en tan esperado orgasmo.  
Agotada, ella se dejó caer sobre Carlisle quien, al ser desatado, abrazó a la chica con fuerza, susurrándole hermosas palabras al oído, acariciándole su cabello a la vez.  
-Desearía que estuvieses siempre conmigo…-suspiró ella.  
-Lo siento Helena, eso… lo dirá el tiempo…-murmuró él, besándola.

Tiempo después Carlisle dejó de estar con los Vulturi, marchándose para escribir su propio destino, sin Helena. Con los años, la pelirroja se enteró de que otra mujer había ocupado su lugar, una tal Esme. De todas formas no le importaba mucho pues Carlisle, al igual que otros tantos vampiros y/o humanos, habían sido cosa de una sola noche. Aún así decidió vengarse. Esa mujer había tomado a su Carlisle, y según regían las reglas de los vampiros, o por los menos las propias de Helena, ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Sabía que ambos vampiros contaban con un "hijo" el cual apreciaban de sobremanera, un tal Edward… y ella jamás descansaría hasta tenerlo sometido y humillado como una vez había tenido a su padre.

**FIN**

* * *

Bien, aquí tenemos la historia acerca de como fue que Carlisle y Helena se conocieron, una forma algo macabra por cierto (risas). En fin, para las mentes sádicas como la mia, díganme, ¿a quién no le gustaría tener a Carlisle desnudo y atadito para torturar? En fin, gracias por haber leido mi historia, espero que sigan leyendo! También espero sus reviews, los cuales son muy importantes para mí!! Sigan así gente! Gracias por todo!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
